Zelfmoord
Zelfmoord is het bewust beëindigen van iemands leven door eigen toedoen. De daad kan een persoonlijke keuze zijn die door omstandigheden plaatsvindt, als onderdeel van een bepaalde cultuur, of een militaire richtlijn. Culturele overwegingen *De bewoners van de planeten Eminiar VII en Eminiar III (Vendikar) zouden voor het einde van hun eeuwenlange oorlog vrijwillig desintegratie stations betreden als een onderdeel van een sociaal contract. (TOS: "A Taste of Armageddon") * Klingon strijders die zwak worden of die hun eer verliezen kunnen de assistentie van iemand verzoeken om de Hegh'bat uit te voeren, een vorm van rituele zelfmoord. (TNG: "Ethics"; DS9: "Sons of Mogh" en "Children of Time") * Van alle Kaelons wordt verwacht dat ze zelfmoord plegen zodra ze de leeftijd van zestig bereiken, zodat de oudere inwoners van de planeet geen druk uitoefenen op hun maatschappij. (TNG: "Half a Life") * Sommige Vulcans voeren een rituele zelfmoord uit als ze "een zekere onzekerheid aan leeftijd" bereiken; als ze door hun leeftijd gebreken gaan vertonen. (VOY: "Death Wish") * Een Bolian medische filosofie op het gebied van euthanasie werd ontwikkeld tijdens hun middeleeuwen, en staat bekend als de "Dubble Effect Principle" (Dubbele Effect Principe). De positie betekende dat een daad die het effect had dat lijden werd verlost aanvaardbaar was, zelfs als die daad het bijkomende effect had om dood te veroorzaken. (VOY: "Death Wish") * Xindi-Reptilians hebben een zelfmoordklier die ze gebruiken wanneer ze gevangen genomen worden. (ENT: "Rajiin") * Van Vorta wordt verwacht dat ze zelfmoord plegen als ze gevangen genomen worden door het activeren van hun beëindigingsimplantaat. (DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi" en "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") Geprobeerd of overwogen * Deanna Troi vermoorde haarzelf bijna toen ze onder telepathische invloed was, nadat ze erg verwarrende hallucinaties ervaarde. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") * Luitenant Eerste Klasse Data heeft ooit overwogen om zijn neurale net te wissen en zo zijn gehele geheugen te wissen, dus in feite om zelfmoord te plegen. De vorming van nieuwe neurale leidingen was erg desoriënterend en hij was van mening dat het opnieuw starten makkelijker zou zijn. Uiteindelijk heeft hij besloten dit niet te doen. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") * Tijdens het jaar 2370 probeerde Elim Garak zelfmoord te plegen door bij zichzelf grote hoeveelheden triptacederine te injecteren, door de pijn die zijn craniale implantatie veroorzaakte. Hij werd gestopt door dokter Julian Bashir. (DS9: "The Wire") * Neelix vermoordde zichzelf bijna nadat hij terug werd gehaald van de dood die hij had meegemaakt door Borg nanosondes, waardoor hij een serieuze crisis van zijn geloof meemaakte. Hij straalde zichzelf bijna in de open ruimte, maar Chakotay hield hem op tijd tegen. (VOY: "Mortal Coil") * Miles O'Brien vermoorde zichzelf bijna met een faser nadat hij twintig jaar had doorgebracht in virtuele gevangenschap in een Agrathi gevangenis. (DS9: "Hard Time") * Worf vroeg aan Riker om het te helpen met het uitvoeren van een ritueel dat hegh'bat heette, nadat hij een verlammende wond had. (TNG: "Ethics") * Worfs broer Kurn wilde dat Worf hem vermoordde om de familie-eer te herstellen. (DS9: "Sons of Mogh") * De enige overlevene in een schipwrak, Anna, dreigde zichzelf te vermoorden door van een klif af te springen, als Jean-Luc Picard niet van haar zou gaan houden. Ze bleek echter een man te zijn die Vova heette, een Iyaaran ambassadeur die de menselijke emotie liefde moest bestuderen. (TNG: "Liaisons") * Terwijl Phlox probeerde te vechten tegen de Borg nanosondes die hij geïnjecteerd kreeg, gaf hij een hypospray aan Jonathan Archer met vergif die hem zouden doden binnen een aantal seconden. Deze zou de kapitein moeten gebruiken, mocht de omicron radiatie behandeling niet werken. (ENT: "Regeneration") Zelfmoord uitgevoerd 22e eeuw * Een Vissian pleegde zelfmoord nadat Archer haar geen asiel verleende in een poging om gelijke rechten te ontvangen. Het schip van de Vissians vertrok daarna. (ENT: "Cogenitor) * Vaandrig Masaro pleegde zelfmoord met een fase pistool nadat hij Archer informeerde over zijn betrokkenheid bij organisatie Terra Prime. (ENT: "Terra Prime") * Commandant Charles Tucker III offerde zijn leven op om het leven van kapitein Archer te redden, door een ontploffing teweeg te brengen die dodelijk was voor een aantal aliens, die het leven van Archer bedreigden. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") 23e eeuw * Luitenant Joe Tormolen pleegde zelfmoord onder invloed van polywater vergiftiging nadat hij op een verkenningsmissie was geweest op Psi 2000. Hij werd somber en pleegde zelfmoord door zichzelf te steken met een dineer mes. Ondanks dat Tormolen medische aandacht kreeg en zijn wond behandelbaar zou moeten zijn overleed hij tijdens zijn operatie. Dokter Leonard McCoy merkte later op dat hij stierf omdat hij de wil om te overleven niet meer had. (TOS: "The Naked Time") * Commodore Matt Decker pleegde zelfmoord nadat hij van zijn commando over de ''Enterprise'' was verlost. Later bleek dat, doordat hij dit deed, hij een nodige hint gaf aan kapitein James T. Kirk om de planeet moordenaar te vernietigen. (TOS: "The Doomsday Machine") * Kryton pleegde zelfmoord met een faser nadat hij de motoren van de Enterprise had gesaboteerd voor de Klingons, om zo de sabotage geheim te houden. (TOS: "Elaan of Troyius") * Thelev, een Orion vermomd als een Andorian ambassadeur, pleegde zelfmoord met een gifpil om gevangenneming te voorkomen nadat een missie om een conferentie op Babel te ondermijnen was mislukt. Ondanks dat hij zei dat het een "langzaam vergif" was, stierf hij eerder dan zelfs hij zelf verwachtte. Zijn mede-bemanningsleden stierven toen ze de auto-vernietiging functie uitvoerden op het schip dat ze gebruikten om de Enterprise aan te vallen. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") * De M-5 computer beëindigde zichzelf nadat hij zijn misdaden tegen de Menselijkheid begreep. (TOS: "The Ultimate Computer") * leden van de Starnes Expeditie naar Triacus pleegden zelfmoord als resultaat van een mentale ziekte die op ze werd gelegd door de Gorgan, handelend door middel van hun kinderen. (TOS: "And the Children Shall Lead") * Kapitein Clark Terrell vernietigde zichzelf met een faser om de pijn van de Ceti paling te stoppen en om te voorkomen dat hij admiraal Kirk zou vermoorden onder Khans invloed. (The Wrath of Khan). 24e eeuw * Luitenant Daniel Kwan doodde zichzelf onder een telepathische invloed door in de plasmastroom van de plasma injector van de Warp gondel van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] te springen. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") * In een alternatieve tijdlijn injecteerde een oudere Jake Sisko zichzelf met een vergif om zijn vader te redden, die vastzat in subruimte. (DS9: "The Visitor") * Quinn, een lid van het Q continuüm, wilde zelfmoord plegen door sterfelijk te worden. Dat lukte hem, door zichzelf te vergiftigen met een vergif dat Q aan hem had gegeven. (VOY: "Death Wish") Euthanasie Euthanasie is de beëindiging van iemands leven met behulp van een derde, met het officiële verzoek van de persoon die wenst te sterven. Dit kan om religieuze, culturele of medische redenen zijn. Het kan worden beschouwd als zelfmoord met assistentie, maar ook als moord op verzoek van het slachtoffer. * Euthanasie diensten werden verleend aan de slachtoffers van de "Quickening", de uiteindelijke fase van een pijnlijke, ongeneeslijke en mogelijk dodelijke Teplan ziekte. (DS9: "The Quickening") * Leonard McCoy "trok de stekker" voor zijn vader, David McCoy, die leed aan een pijnlijke en ongeneeslijke ziekte. Het was echter pijnlijk dat een geneesmiddel werd bedacht, vlak na zijn dood. ("The Final Frontier") Onzekere of zelfmoord missies Hieronder een lijst van personen die potentieel dodelijke activiteiten hebben ondergaan en op de hoogte van de mogelijke consequenties waren. * Kathryn Janeway en Tuvok bleven aan boord van de [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] terwijl het schip een zelfvernietigingsprocedure uitvoerde. (VOY: "Dreadnought") * In een alternatieve tijdlijn ramde Kathryn Janeway het Krnim wapen schip om de tijdlijn terug naar de normale te brengen. (VOY: "Year of Hell, Deel II") * Kapitein Jean-Luc Picard straalde aan boord van de Reman Roofvogel Scimitar in een poging om de thalaron generator te vernietigen, die slechts enkele minuten van activatie was verwijderd. De transporters van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] gingen na de transportatie off-line waardoor een reddingsmissie onmogelijk werd. Data ging echter door de ruimte naar de Scimitar en redde daar de kapitein, ten koste van zijn eigen leven. Het is onzeker of hij wist dat het een zelfmoord missie was, omdat zijn geheugen daarvoor naar de androïde B-4 was overgedragen. ("Nemesis") * Om de Warp motoren van de Enterprise te kunnen repareren moest Spock een reactor kamer in die was overvloed met radiatie. Hij was op de hoogte dat hij dat waarschijnlijk niet zou overleven. ("The Wrath of Khan") :Dit is onzeker, omdat Spock zijn ''katra van tevoren aan McCoy had overgedragen. * Om de machinekamer van de USS Enterprise te bereiken moest Data zijn eigen lichaam gebruiken als geleider. Hij nam het risico om geëlektrocuteerd te worden. (TNG: "Disaster") * Kapitein Archer was een vrijwilliger voor de zelfmoord missie om het Xindi superwapen te vernietigen. Hij faalde echter, en werd gevangen genomen. (ENT: "Azati Prime") Methoden om zelfmoord te plegen * Producten van genetische modificatie zoals een beëindigingsimplantaat of zelfmoordklier. * Zelfvernietiging of rammen (met een schip). * Vergiffen of radiatie. * Wapens, zoals een faser of een mes. Doodswensen Soms kunnen individuen een zelfmoordneiging hebben die ervoor zorgen dat ze zichzelf in extreem gevaarlijke situaties laten verkeren. Een neiging om jezelf aan zulk gevaar bloot te stellen wordt vaak gezien als een doodswens. * In 2372, tijdens Worfs berechting voor het vernietigen van een Klingon burger transport schip, vertelde Benjamin Sisko aan Odo dat hij de mogelijkheid moest onderzoeken dat de Klingon kapitein een doodswens had. (DS9: "Rules of Engagement") * Nadat Kurn bewust toestond dat een Boslic hem doodschoot in één van de vrachtruimen van Deep Space 9, vertelde Odo aan Worf dat een man met een doodswens niet alleen een gevaar voor zichzelf is, maar ook voor zijn hele team. (DS9: "Sons of Mogh") * Michael Eddington deed net alsof hij een doodswens had, iets dat Benjamin Sisko weerlegde in 2373. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") Achtergrondinformatie * Zelfmoord was een plot element in verschillende Star Trek afleveringen, maar alleen in "Eye of the Beholder" werd de ethiek van zelfmoord besproken. :Zie ook: "Patroon zelfmoord" de:Selbstmord en:Suicide sv:Självmord Categorie:Cultuur Categorie:Misdaden Categorie:Aandacht nodig